Vendettas Two Daughters
by Michelle678
Summary: Vendetta wants to teach her daughters how to be evil and make fiends and rule clamburg but will she do that? Will Ashley get her mothers trust? Will grudge help vendetta, Ashley and vasilka? Will Ashley ever see her nanny again? Find out in the story.


So vendetta and grudge call their two downstairs to have a talk with them. Vasilka and Ashley go downstairs and says yes mom and dad. Vendetta says vasilka what's wrong with Ashley? Why is she crying? Vasilka says something happen and she doesn't want to talk about it. Ashley says I don't want to talk about it. Vendetta says Ashley tell me whT happen? Ashley says no mom I don't want to she said crying. Vendetta says Ashley what's wrong tell me and your father. Ashley says no I'm fine ok and she went upstairs to her room crying when her eyes were red and puffy. Vendetta says what happen with Ashley? Vasilka says she didn't tell me so I don't know what happen to her. Grudge says I'll talk to Ashley and she can tell me. Vendetta says ok grudge. Grudge goes upstairs to Ashley's room and enters her room and says hey sweetie what's wrong you been crying all day and I need to know. Ashley says it's nothing dad ok I'm fine. Grudge says your crying tell me what happen please? Ashley says ok dad I'll tell you. Grudge says ok tell me sweetie. Ashley says I'm gothic. Grudge says your gothic how are you gothic? Ashley says I was born gothic so I don't know. Grudge says don't cry ashley it's ok. Ashley says no it's not ok its just not. Grudge says it's ok Ashley don't cry. Ashley says ok dad but I can't stop because it's too much. Grudge says ok Ashley I'll leave you alone for now and I'll check on you later ok? Ashley says ok dad I'm sorry. Grudge says you don't need to be sorry it's ok its not your fault ok? Ashley says ok. So grudge leaves Ashley's room and goes into the living room and says vendetta Ashley told me that she is gothic. Vendetta says no way there is no way she can be gothic. Grudge says I asked her how and she was born gothic and she doesn't know. Vendetta says great need to get answers out of her and I'm going to her room right now. Grudge says be gentle with Ashley because she is crying right now. Vendetta says don't worry grudge I'll be gentle with her although I'm her mother and she has a dad and a sister so I'll be gentle with her ok? Grudge says ok please be gentle with her. Vendetta says ok grudge. So vendetta goes upstairs to Ashley's room and she goes into Ashley's room and says Ashley stop crying right now and tell me what's wrong now. Ashley says mom be gentle with me. Vendetta says oh I forgot stop crying and tell me what happen. Ashley says I told dad that I'm gothic. Vendetta says no way you can be gothic. Ashley says I am but I was born gothic. Grudge decides to go upstairs to Ashley's room and goes into her room and says vendetta what's going on? Vendetta says trying to calm Ashley down. Ashley says no your not mom and every time that I have nightmares about you killing me, hurting me, and want to destroy me. Vendetta says that's not true I would never ever do anything to hurt you or kill you or destroy you never I mean your my daughter and I don't want you hurt so come here and give me a hug. Ashley says no stay away from me I don't want you near me. Vendetta says Ashley please I would never do none of those things to you she said sobbing. Ashley says no I don't trust you and I never will. Vendetta says please my child I'm begging you don't do this to your own mother she said crying. Ashley says ok I'm sorry mom for not trusting you I didn't mean to do this to you I'm sorry. Vendetta goes to Ashley and hugs Ashley and says there there Ashley it's ok don't cry I'm here for you and your father is here and your sister is here for you and you can go to your nannys house if you want ok? Ashley says ok mom I'm sorry. Vendetta says it's ok Ashley don't worry about it.

wow this story shows a lot of care but will vendetta get Ashley to trust her? Will Ashley live on her life or will she keep on crying? Find out in chapter 2.


End file.
